Ruby Gets Trapped in Gravity Falls
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: One day Dipper and Mabel are bored and suddenly a portal opens and Ruby falls out. What will happen whil Ruby is in Gravity Falls, Oregon?
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**A/N This is my first one so go easy on me.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

One day in Gravity Falls, Oregon Mabel was bored and didn't have anything to do so she asked Dipper..."Hey Dipper do you want to do something stupid!" Dipper replied "No Mabel! Someone could get seriously hurt!" Mabel was sad and really wanted to do something stupid. She begged and said "Dipper what else are we going to do. It's not like anything strange or cool is going on"

Instantly a huge portal opens up right out side of the Mystery Shack. The twins ran out side to check it out. A young girl fell out of the portal before it closed. The twins stood there amazed. The girl woke up and looked around. She had no idea where she was. The girl said "This doesn't look like Remnant." Mabel asked "Who is she and where is she from?" Dipper answered "Mabel she just said 'This doesn't look like Remnant.' so she's probably from a place called Remnant" The girl looked at Mabel and Dipper and asked "Who are you two? And where am I?" Mabel happily answered "I'm Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper!" This is the Mystery Shack!"

A little while later

The twins gave the girl a tour around the Mystery Shack. Dipper asked "So uh...What's your name?" The girl replied "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." "Nice to meet you Ruby." Ruby kind of liked this place but she wanted to get back home to Beacon and team RWBY (WBY now) and see her friends again. Mabel asked Ruby "Where are you from?" Ruby replied "I'm from a far away place called Remnant. Specifically Vale to be exact." Dipper whispered to Mabel "I told you"

After exchanging information for a while the three got bored. Ruby said "Hey I want to show you guys something." Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose her Scythe "This is my weapon. It's a scythe and it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle" The two said in unison "That doesn't look like a scythe." Ruby replied "Just watch." Ruby put the weapon into scythe form "I call it Crescent Rose" Dipper said "Wow I've never seen anything like that before! Can I ask some questions? Ok thanks! What rounds does that take? How heavy is it? Where did you get it? What is it made of?" Ruby soon realized that she had a lot of explaining to do.

 **A/N If you guys have any** **ideas please don't hesitate to ask.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Grimm Invasion

"Dipper why so many questions? And I never said yes to answer them." Ruby said. Dipper replied "Oh sorry I guess I just got carried away." "And he's really interested in this kind of stuff" Mabel chimed in. "Well I'll answer your questions anyways" Said Ruby "Well Crescent Rose takes Dust rounds, and it's pretty heavy. I made it my self in Signal Academy. And lastly It's...uh...it's it's made out of...I forgot. I remember it's really strong though." After answering all of Dipper's questions Ruby thought about Grimm. She wondered if there were any here on whatever planet this was. She would find out soon enough.

Later at night, Ruby thought she heard a Beowulf growling. Ruby had been tired for along time so she thought she was just hearing things. Ruby kept hearing a Beowulf and realized that Dipper and Mabel were waking up. "Dipper, Mabel do you here that?" Ruby asked. "Yeah" The twins responded. Ruby knew that there were Grimm on the planet and knew she had to defend the town. But...if the town found out she was a huntress let alone her huge gun-scythe she would be toast! Everyone would be scared and have her hunted! Pretty ironic since she is a huntress but that is besides the point. And Dipper and Mabel don't even know she's a huntress either. They don't know why Ruby has a gun-scythe. Ruby waited until Dipper and Mabel went back to sleep somehow and grabbed Crescent Rose. She went out side and saw an entire pack of Beowulves. "Oh Remnant" said Ruby and let out a sigh.

Ruby loaded her scythe and realized she would wake everyone up if she shot. She decided only to stab and slice with Crescent Rose. She realized that more Beowulves were coming. "Monty help me!" Ruby thought as she knew this would be a difficult fight.

Ruby started slicing and dicing through the Grimm trying to make ad little sound as possible. Ruby started shooting forgetting not to make sound. Dipper wakes up and looks around the Mystery Shack trying to find the source of the sound. When he realized the sound was coming from outside he walked outside and he witnessed it. "Ruby?" Dipper asked. "Dipper?" Ruby asked back. She was distracted by Dipper and got hit by a Beowulf. "Ow!" Ruby screamed getting back up and trying to recover. She was going to have to rely on an old trick to win against this seemingly endless horde of Grimm. Ruby switched cartridges to the propulsion cartridge. She shot and flew forward sliced and shot everything in her way. Grimm bodies flew left, right and center. After a few minutes every Beowulf was decimated. Shells started raining down afterwards.

"Ruby! How did you do that?" Dipper asked. "I uh..umm...uhhh" Ruby tried to say and ran off. "Now Dipper knows about my secret. He's going to tell everyone. "Hey Ruby! Mabel yelled out of no where. "Ahhh! Oh it's you Mabel. How did you get here so fast?" Ruby asked dumbfounded. "Oh I have my ways...I just ate a bunch of sugar a minute ago." Ruby replied " Did you see any of that?" "Yes" Mabel answered. "Is there anyone else here that saw that?" Ruby asked. "Yeah" Grenda said "That was amazing" Candy said. "Ruby, these are my two friends Grenda and Candy." Mabel said. "Tonight isn't my night is it?" Ruby said while face palming. "Now I'm going to have to hide!" "No you won't Ruby!" Mabel said "Yeah, why would you need to hide?" Grenda chimed in. "You don't understand! I'm going to have to hide because the word is going to get to town and everyone is going to be scared of me then I'm going to be hunted!" Ruby yelled 


	3. Chapter 3: Back Together

**A/N Sorry I said I was going to put alot of effort into this but I am very busy so it's another short one. Also my family is mostly security guards, military, and police so this chapter is kind of based on that. And I own a youtube channel called Creeperscrafterx10. It's a gaming channelwith some vlogs. And know I can do this!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back Together

Ruby started running for her life. She saw bright lights shine in her face. She was blinded and couldn't see. Ruby tried running away but was caught. Ruby was caught by a police officer. She turned around and saw another officer. Behind the police was someone Ruby knew very well, the first person she expected to come find her. "Ruby! I finally found you!" A huge girl said. "Yang!" Ruby said. "So do you know where this place is?" Yang questioned. "No." Ruby sadly answered. "Hey were you the one fighting all those creatures?" One of the officers asked. "Ye-yeah why?" Ruby answered. Ruby thought that would be the end of her. Ruby was just over reacting. The police thanked her and made her a hero. "Aww my baby sister is a hero!" Yang cheerfully said. "Yang please stop you're choking me." Ruby replied while being choked by her sister. "Oh sorry." Yang apologised.

The two twins ran over to the scene and were baffled. "What's going on?" Dipper asked. "WHO ARE YOU TWO AND DID YOU SO ANYTHING TO MY SIS?" Yang yelled. Everyone looked at Yang like she was crazy. "N-n-no! I-I didn't I swear!" Dipper said. Dipper and Mabel explained the entire story to Yang. Yang's thoughts did a complete 180. Yang started to like the two twins. "Oh sorry about yelling." Yang said " I should find a better way to apologize." While Yang, Dipper, and Mabel were talking Ruby saw a billboard for a chocolate chip cookie. The bill board claimed that the cookie was the best cookie in town. "I NEED THAT COOKIE!" Ruby screamed. "Ruby don't yell so loud!" Yang requested "And what cookie are you talking about?" Dipper chimed in. Mabel saw the billboard and needed the cookie too! To Mabel and Ruby that cookie was the meaning of life. No matter what Mabel and Ruby had to get that cookie. Ruby realized she didn't have enough, and she didn't even know if lien was accepted currency. "The cookie is 5 lien and I only have 3." Ruby mumbled "Mabel is lien accepted currency?" "Nope sorry." Mabel said.

Later at night

"I need that cookie my life depends on it!" Ruby scream whispered to her self. Ruby was going to get the cookie. She didn't know how but she was. "I need a job!" Ruby thought as she drifted to sleep. When Ruby woke up she went to go find a store that sold the cookie because money would be useless without knowing where to spend it on. Ruby didn't have to look for long just about every convenience store sold it. Ruby's scroll started to Buzz. Yang was calling. "Rubes where are you? Are you okay?" Yang asked. "Yes Yang I'm fine don't worry." Ruby answered hoping Yang forgot that she asked where she was. Ruby didn't want to tell Yang her plan for some cookie she saw on a billboard. "Well still Ruby where are you?" Yang questioned. "Yeah umm I'm getting a...job..." Ruby said with a smile. "Ruby thats..." Ruby waited for Yang to yell at her. "...amazing do you know where you're going to work?" Yang Cheerfully questioned. "Not yet" Ruby replied. "Really Ruby!" Everyone shouted. Ruby thought and she realized the mistake she made. She could have worked at the Mystery Shack. "Ohhh." Ruby said.

Back at the Mystery Shack

"What is my position?" Ruby asked "what are you good at?" Asked Grunkle Stan. "Well...I'm a huntress and good at fighting." Ruby said "You'll be the night time security guard." Grunkle Stan said "How much will I get paid" Ruby asked "Minimum wage." Grunkle Stan said. Ruby made sad puppy eyes and said "please pay me more." "No, I can't! Repairs for the Mystery Shack are insanely expensive!" *The huge S on the sign falls off* "Fine I'll pay 10 dollars an hour but no more!" Ruby cheered as she just got the job and got a raze. It was a 75 cent increase but she was happy! "What about your sister?" asked Grunkle Stan. "I'm a huntress too." Yang replied. "Day time security guard" Grunkle Stan immediately replied. The two sisters high fived. "Yay! All four of us can work together!" Mabel happily yelled. "By tomorrow I can have cookies!" Ruby yelled. "Ruby I would buy cookies for you but I don't have any money, all I have is lien." Yang said. "Oh" Ruby sadly said. "I'm going to go buy a new motorcycle okay." Yang said. "Okay bye Yang" Ruby said. "Wait if Yang has enough money to buy a motorcycle then...YANG!"

* * *

 **/N I tried putting a link to my channel but it won't let me so i you have to search it on your own. Sorry!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Teams RWBY and JNPR

**A/N I had some spare time so I made another chapter. Also I started a side project called Jaune's Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Teams RWBY and JNPR

"Ruby get over it! A vehicle is more important than cookies!" Yang shouted. "Not in my eyes! Cookies make the world go 'round!" Ruby retorted. "Stop arguing it's in the past" The twins shouted. "Yeah, and we would like some sleep." Ruby and Yang kept arguing but outside so they wouldn't annoy anyone anymore. "Ruby you're being childish!" Yang yelled. "Well at least I don't OVERREACT to my hair!" Ruby yelled back. "Ruby! Stop being childish and grow up. You're acting insane like..." Yang said. "Yahoo! Ren this is awesome!" A girl shouted out of no where. "Nora, I thought I said not to do this again!" Ren screamed. "Like Nora!" Yang finished. "Yang? Ruby? Are you here any where around here? I brought Ren and we're riding another Ursa!" Nora said. "Yeah...IMGOINGTOGOFINDTHEMVERYQUICKLYNOTIMETOEXPLAINBYE!" Ruby said to Yang.

(What do you do with the drunken sailer) Early in the morning. I LOVE THAT SHANTY! Narrator get back to narrating! I don't pay you to make jokes about songs!  
Sorry Creeperscrafterx10 i'll get right on it sir! Sorry for the inconvenience.

 **A/N I couldn't resist making that joke.  
**

"Pancakes!" Nora said as she woke up. "I'll get right on it Nora." Ren said before leaving for the kitchen. "Good morning everyone." Mabel said.

* * *

"I told you there was a town here." Someone said. "What? How could my map be wrong! This is a Schnee map and made with very high quality!" Another one said. "Really? A Dust infused map? How does that work?" Someone else asked. "I think it points to the nearest town but it isn't working properly." Someone said. "Weiss! The Schnee Dust Company can't do everything ya know!" Someone said. "Jaune I thought you liked me! If you did you'd believe me when I say we can make almost anything." Weiss said. "Weiss that still doesn't mean that they CAN do EVERYTHING!" Jaune said. "Stop fighting." The a person said. "Alright we'll stop fighting Blake." Weiss said. "Pyrrha you barely said anything since we got here? Are you okay?" Jaune asked. "Yes, i'm fine Jaune." Pyrrha answered.

* * *

"Hey everyone look out there! Some strange people are here." Dipper said. Everyone zoomed outside to greet them. "Weiss and Blake!" Ruby and Yang said together. "Jaune and Pyrrah!" Nora said.  
Yes! Team RWBY AND JNPR ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Everyone besides Mabel and Dipper cheered. "Nora! Pancakes!" Ren shouted. "Everyone come in." Nora said.

After a nice breakfast (Nora trying to eat everyone's pancakes) The two sister teams went to town. "Psst! Weiss! Cookie! Yang won't get me one!" Ruby scream whispered to Weiss. "No." Weiss whispered back. "Pyrrha! Can you get me a cookie?" Ruby asked. "Ruby why are you whispering? Pyrrha whispered"I don't know." Ruby whispered. "Yang! Please! Cookie! Ruby said to Yang. "Fine but only one...hey you have enough money for it!" Yang said to Ruby. "I never got my pay check!" Ruby retorted. "Check my pockets!" Yang checked ruby's pockets and didn't even find her wallet. "Ruby where's your wallet?" Yang asked. "ITOLTALYDIDN'T LEAVEITWTHOMESOYOUCOULDBUYMECOOKIES!"Ruby said with a huge grin. "Ugg...fine i'll pay." Yang bought Ruby a cookie and she was happy.

Then she woke up with a note on her bed that said..."Left the shack to buy some stuff." "I knew it was too good to be true!" Ruby thought. "I'd better get to work." Ruby went down stairs in her uniform only to remember she was off today...and it was morning. "There's nothing to do...I know i'll go to the local cafe!" Ruby thought. When she got to the cafe she realized she ordered a coffee and sat down and then the cafe...was being robbed. "Who robs a cafe?" Ruby thought.

Continued in next chapter...

* * *

 **A/N Has our favorite criminal from RWBY come? Or is it a character from Gravity Falls?**


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Day Ever

"Everyone put your hands up!" A man said. "Ugh not Torchwick again!" Ruby thought. Roman Torchwick saw Ruby and walked up to her. "Hello again red." He points his cane at Ruby. "Don't interfere with this...or there will be consequences." Torchwick said. Ruby knew she couldn't do anything. "Red, your money would be nice too so hand it over while we take the money from this place." Ruby wouldn't give up her money. "nope." Ruby said softly. "What did you say!?" Torchwick asked. "I sad no! Now back off!" Ruby screamed startling Torchwick. He fell back wards and Ruby had a chance to retaliate. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "Leave now. Or I will give all of your goons a short trip out the door." Ruby said. "Get her." Torchwick said. "Ok your choice." Ruby retorted. Ruby defeated all of his goons in less than a minute. "Red it's been a while why don't you take a trip out the door too? It would be the smart thing to do." Torchwick said. Ruby and Torchwick had a fight in the cafe. (Pretty strange huh?) Ruby just couldn't win. Torchwick was about to shoot Ruby but then the cashier jumped at him and pinned him. "You could have done that earlier ya know." Ruby said. Roman Torchwick was arrested (again) and was sent to prison. "Mam for defending our patrons and workers, I will give you a reward." The manager said. "Your reward is 100 dollars." Ruby wanted more for stoping a blood thirsty criminal but she feared she would lose the reward for asking for more. The manager was cheap. He hesitated even giving her the 100 dollars. Ruby went back to the shack worn out from the fight and with 100 dollars in her pockets. When she returned everyone was home. "Ruby where were you!" Yang questioned. "Yang I went to the local cafe ans it got robbed and Torchwick and I g-" was all Ruby could say before Blake butted in. "TORCHWICK!?" Blake screamed. "Yeah and I got 100 dollars for stopping him." Dipper and Mabel were confused. They weren't from Remnant so they had no idea who Torchwick was. "Who is Torchwick?" Mabel asked. "He is the leader of a horrible cult called the White Fang." Weiss said. "Weiss we went through this! They are not horrible! They are just misguided!" Blake retorted. Ruby started to speak. "Please stop." "I will stop once Blake gets the point that they are pure evil!" Weiss said. " There is no such thing as pure evil! And she is our leader so don't yell at her! Listen to her!" Blake yelled. "I'm sorry Ruby. I'll stop arguing with Weiss. She still doesn't get my point though." "Blake just admit that the White Fang is evil!" Weiss saidm "EVERYONE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOP ARGUING!" Said Yang. "Being in the middle of a robbery and team arguing...what else is going to happen today?" Ruby thought and realized she was low on ammo and this place didn't have dust. "Oh..that." Ruby thought again. Ruby left to go sit under a tree to relax and forget about her situation for a while. When she got there Jaune was already there. "Jaune? Why are you here? And since when were you here?" Ruby asked. "Oh hey Ruby. I was having a horrible day today. And I was here for a while now." Jaune replied. Ruby sat next to him. They sat in silence for the exception of birds chirping and other wild life. Ruby had fallen asleep and so did Jaune. They woke up to the sound of a camera. "Gahh!" Ruby shouted as she heard the camera. "Really Yang? Really?" This had woken Jaune up too. "What was that?" Jaune asked. "You two look cute together!" Yang said. Ruby and Jaune blushed and Ruby said "NONONONO! YANG IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" "Sure it isn't sis." Said Yang. "One more thing gone bad today." Ruby thought. "Ruby "Ruby are you okay?" Yang asked. "Yeah, I'm just having the WORST DAY EVER!" Yang felt bad for Ruby. Yang thought about deleting the picture but decided against it. Will Ruby's bad luck continue? Or will she have good luck? Or will she have neither? Find out next episode! Nah just kidding. The three went inside and Ruby explained her crazy day. Jaune tried to explained his but he just simply couldn't talk...he was too mad and stressed. "Ruby since you had such a crazy day why don't we take you out for cookies?" Ruby went insane. "LETS GO NOW LETS GO NOW LETS GO NOW." Ruby kept shouting and Yang and Jaune. "Wait can we come too?" The twins questioned. "Sure you can come I have tons of money." As the group set off to the nearest place that sells cookies Ruby used her semblance to get there first and wait for everybody. A little while later everyone got home and after a couple of days finally got cookies. Before starting her shift as a night guard. The day ended as Ruby was happy. P.S. I lov coookeys!


End file.
